Of Paopu Fruits and Broken Hearts
by Zarya Fangs
Summary: Yuffie’s always looking for new ways to get her crush, Leon, to notice her. What can go wrong when Yuffie decides to give him a drink made of Paopu juice? Well, Leon never drank it. Two other people did. [AU] [SoraxYuffiexRiku]
1. Chapter 1

- - : Story Co-authored by **Zarya** and **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- -: Even chapters by **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- - : Odd by **Zarya** : - -

**Zarya:** Alright, I had this idea for a while and yet I didn't want to load myself with lots of chaptered stories. So when Wolfie offered to make a joint account, I jumped at that chance and told her this idea. Totally rocks, huh? 'Specially 'cause we're both pretty good authors. (I'm not as good as Wolf Fangs, though!) 

However, I asked Wolf what we should end it as. She said we should leave it up to the readers. So, reader, should it be **Yura** or a **Yuriku**? It's up to you. We need those votes.

**Disclaimer:** If you REALLY thought we own it, you have serious problems.

* * *

_You can cry me a river if you want… but I'd prefer it if you'd laugh yourself into a coma. – Zarya_

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
__  
Paopu fruits… they say if you share one with a person you really care about, your destinies become intertwined and you stay a part of each other's lives, no matter what. Yet some people believe that if you trick a person into eating part of a paopu and you eat the rest, it would work, too. I, The Great Ninja Yuffie, believe in this and am going to share it with my boyfriend. Err… he's not really my boyfriend, heck; he doesn't even like me like that! But when he eats - err, drinks, what I made for him, he will be all over me._

_Next time you see me, I'll be Yuffie Leonhart._

**xo-XO-xo**

_Of Paopu Fruits and Broken Hearts_

**xo-XO-xo**

Yuffie finished mixing the last of her 'potion' with a flourish. The liquid, surprisingly enough, was a peach-ish color. She plunked some ice-cubes in it and sat it down on a table, wide out in the open. Giggling, she ran out of the kitchen and into her room.

The juice was made from a Paopu Fruit.

Yuffie had left it out for a certain gunman, hoping he would drink it. If he didn't, oh well! There's always the hide-it-in-his-dessert trick she could try…

The creak of the front door being opened silenced her laugher. She pressed her ear to her poster-covered door and listened to his footsteps. They were heavy, as always. But… something was a little off. Yuffie frowned. He was walking pretty weirdly. He usually doesn't have that many 'thumps' when he walks.

The steps traveled into the kitchen. Satisfied with her work, Yuffie bounced down on her bed, took out her portable CD player and fit the headsets on. She would check the fruits of her labor later.

**xo-XO-xo**

Riku peeked around the corner of a hallway. He didn't want to run in Cloud again. Silently he motioned for a boy behind him to follow him into the kitchen. He slowly crept, with Sora in tow, into the sanctuary of Aerith's cooking. Everyone knew the blonde warrior couldn't resist that!

The silver knight slowly surveyed his surroundings, looking for any evidence that Cloud had been there. Sora, meanwhile busied himself in trying to find a soda from the refrigerator. There was a mess of dirty dishes by the sink, but Riku expected that. After all, it was Yuffie's turn to do the dishes.

Satisfied that Cloud was nowhere nearby, Riku sighed and sat down at the small table. He watched in amusement as his best friend became increasingly annoyed when he found no soda.

"Riku," the younger boy moaned. "I'm thirsty!"

"Then get some water."

Sora glared. "I don't want water. I want something sweet."

"Then put some sugar in the water." That was Riku's favorite game. No matter what, Riku always found it fun to annoy Sora by giving him useless answers.

"Riku! You know that – hey, is that juice?"

Riku rolled his eyes at his friend. Sora always seemed to get distracted at something. Whether it's candy or Kairi or cartoons, he usually gets up in the middle of doing something and starts something else. That's why he had a C- in homework preparation.

Sora reached in front of him and grabbed the glass of peach liquid that was conveniently in front of Riku. Huh. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Uh, Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked, giving the younger boy a quizzical look.

"Drinking this." Sora said in the 'are-you-dumb?' tone of voice.

"Well, Sora," Riku reached up and took the glass from Sora. "Since I got Cloud off of out tails, I think _I_ should be the one who drinks this." Riku smirked and tipped the glass against his lips.

Sora, who had been standing the whole time, suddenly snatched the glass from Riku. "You're not even thirsty! I _deserve_ this drink!" Sora quickly took a small sip before Riku could take the glass away.

Riku let Sora drink about half of it before he took the glass away again, saying, "there. You had your drink. Now I'll have some." He chose a different place on the cup beside where Sora had drank from. Who knew where his mouth had been?

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked when Riku had taken a big gulp.

"Mumff?" He meant to say, "What?"

"Why do I suddenly like Yuffie?"

**xo-XO-xo**

Yuffie wordlessly flipped through her CD collection. She had already finished her green Day one (skipping to her favorite songs, of course) and wanted to listen to Good Charlotte. Now where did she put it? Did she leave it at Kairi's? Selphie's? Or in her other CD player? Or was it—

**Bam. Bam. Bam.**

Yuffie nearly shrieked when she heard a knock on her door. Her hear still pounding, she slowly opened it a bit. "Squallie!" Her crush was standing in her doorway, looking extremely pissed. But she didn't notice that. Nope, she only thought he was there because he drank the paopu juice.

"Yuffie," he paused as a loud crash emitted from the kitchen. The ninja blinked. She must have missed something.

"Did Cloud find out it was Sora and Riku who put the maple syrup in his underwear drawer?" She innocently asked, wondering when Squall would romantically sweep her off her feet.

"No." Another pause. "It was them?"

Yuffie nodded. "I caught them and they made me promise not to tell on them."

"Great," Squall growled. He turned his head to look down the hallway in the general direction of the kitchen. "That wasn't Cloud's drawer. It was mine."

_Okay, that's a fine, but where's the kissing and suck?_ Yuffie though. She crossed her arms and gave the gunman a look that read, 'Go on,'

Leon turned to face her again. "Do you have _any_ idea why Riku and Sora are fighting in the kitchen?" Yuffie waved it off.

"They do that all the time! Now, did you drink—"

"No, listen to me Yuffie!" he interrupted. "Sora and Riku are _fist_ fighting. And they're saying your name." He gave her a look. "Do you know why?"

Yuffie returned his look and brushed past him. As she got closer to the kitchen the crashes became louder and louder. But, it was not a long hallway, yet Yuffie likes to pretend she's the main character in a spy movie. Ever so slowly, she peeked around the hall and gasped.

Squall wasn't lying.

**xo-Xo-xo**

"Now, tell me," Yuffie took a dramatic pause. "Why were you two destroying Aerith's kitchen?"

After an hour of stopping the fighting pair, Yuffie and Squall had sat them down and were going to find out what they were fighting over. But, Squall abandoned her. Poor, innocent Yuffie was left to interrogate the two by her self. Although she like the whole good cop/bad cop thing, it was easier when Squall, the bad cop, was there with her.

"It was Riku's fault!" Sora said, pointing at his best friend. "He made me drink it!"

"Wait." Yuffie scratched her head. "You guys were the ones who drank my paopu juice?"

"THAT WAS PAOPU JUICE!" Riku nearly yelled. He slapped his forehead. Yuffie blushed. "No wonder Sora likes you now!"

"Hey!" Sora glared at Riku. "_You _like her, too. Love her, even!"

Yuffie just sat still as a statue when the two boys in front of her started fighting for the second time. Sora and Riku drank it? Not Squall? She was destined to be with _both_ of them forever? "Argh! How can I be so friggin' stupid?" Yuffie buried her head in her hands.

Squall had to come back into the room to separate the boys again. Yuffie however, didn't move or help this time.

_How am I going to explain THIS mess to Aerith?

* * *

_

How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Rushed? Short? (Defiantly short) Well, I think Leon-kins seems OoC. Sorry. I was writing that with people looking over my shoulder. Anyway, stay tuned for Wolf Fangs chapter, I have a feeling it's going to rock!

The little button down there is lonely. Click it and tell us what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

- - : Story Co-authored by **Zarya** and **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- -: Even chapters by **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- - : Odd by **Zarya** : - -

**Wolf Fangs**: Hello! As you can see it is I, Wolf Fangs, the great and wonderful! –Crickets chirp- Alright I'm just joking but it is me Wolf Fangs. Well I'm glad to see we got some reviews, 3 of 'em. But we will get more. RIGHT? Yes we will ... I hope ... anyways didn't the last chapter rock? Hooray for Zarya! She rawkes! Well anyways here is the next chapter to our terrific story, 'Of Paopu Fruits and Broken Hearts' hope you enjoy it.

Okay so far for the coupling goes as followed  
Yora-1 (From Snow Crystal although she could also have Yuriku)  
Yuriku-1 (Not really but I'm betting Annjirika wants it to be a Yuriku huh?)  
And Vampiegurl goes undecided. She wants both but Sorries, we can't have both.

Anyways that's all the author notes I'll give ya. Finally here's the story.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the characters in this fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Needless to say, Yuffie felt more than a little uncomfortable with two boys starring at her with their different shades of blue eyes. Not to mention the two boys were incredibly hot. Too bad Yuffie's heart already belonged to another. She played with her fingers nervously as she watched the two boys who stared at her with glazed-over eyes. Sure she liked the attention, who wouldn't? She just wished it was Leon who was going gaga over her instead of Riku and Sora. She sighed. How could she have been so friggen stupid?

"So you mean Riku and Sora both drank that paopu fruit drink and they are both madly in love with you?" Aerith asked as she crossed her arms thoughtfully and sighed. At the statement Squall snorted and Yuffie frowned. _I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Squall. That would've been you if stupid Riku and Sora hadn't gotten in the way._ She thought as she frowned and glared over at the two love-struck boys.

Aerith sighed, her green eyes falling onto Riku and Sora, who were eyeing Yuffie as if she were a piece of candy or chocolate. "This is a problem. Do you know how to reverse it?" She asked and Squall smirked slightly.

"No, no, don't reverse it." He said quietly with a smirk. "It's funny to watch them like this."

"Shut up Squall!" Yuffie yelled at him. _It wouldn't be so funny if it was you like that. Which it should've been. Damn Riku and Sora, they suck!_

"It's Leon." He added quickly. Of course she was expecting that.

"There isn't a way to reverse it." Sora said. His eyes still glued to Yuffie. She looked over at him, fear etched all over her face. No way to reverse it? No it can't be. There had to be a way.

"At least none that we know." Riku added and Yuffie sighed in relief. At least there might've been a way to reverse it. But she'd have to go all around searching for the way to reverse it. She was just about ready to pull her hair but something snaking around her waist made her stop. She gasped and looked over seeing Riku. The smug, arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hey Yuffie, what do ya say you and me go somewhere alone where we won't be bothered." He said with a smirk and Yuffie blushed. Sure she didn't like Riku but the thought of a hot guy asking her to go to a room ALONE was pretty flattering.

"Hey! Who says she even likes you Riku." Sora said as he stood up and glared at Riku. Riku laughed arrogantly at that.

"How can she not like me?" Riku asked haughtily with a smirk. "What? You think she likes you?"

"She could." Sora said, his brows knitted together as he frowned, his lower lip jutting out to form a pout.

"Well she doesn't." Riku said as he began to pull Yuffie in the direction of her room and she pushed him away.

"You guys I don't even like you! That paopu drink wasn't even for you it was for someone else!" She said but quickly gasped and covered her mouth. Oh no, did she just say that out loud? And they heard it too. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! _Stupid Yuffie, I'm so stupid!_

"Wait? The paopu drink was for someone?" Aerith asked and Yuffie froze.

"Ummm ... Ummm ... "Everyone who wasn't trying to get into Yuffie's pants (Riku) was starring at her, two suspicious faces (Squall and Aerith), and one love sick face. (Sora) She swallowed and looked down then back up at them. "W-well ... it ... "She tried to think of an excuse but it just wouldn't come. They raised their eyebrows in anticipation. "You know guys," She started with a grin. "We should really start worrying about how we are going to reverse the affects, not who the paopu drink was for. I mean come on, get your priorities straight." She said with a nervous chuckle. _Please buy it._ She lowered her head and looked up at Leon through her lashes. _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it. _She watched them, nervous and worried until Aerith nodded.

"Okay then." Aerith said and a huge sigh of relief left Yuffie. "Leon, get Cloud and tell him to look up everything he can about Paopus and the affects. You look too Leon." He nodded and walked past Yuffie, he eyed her and Riku glared at him. Leon simply chuckled and walked over. Yuffie's heart practically melted when he looked over, stupid Riku and Sora, why did they have to drink the Paopu Juice? She frowned and walked off.

"Yah, maybe it's best you stay away from Riku and Sora for a while." Aerith said and Sora and Riku looked down the hall at Riku with smirks on their faces. "You too," Aerith said and the boys looked at her. "You come with me, I don't want you guys going after Yuffie so you'll stick with me and help me try and find a solution for our problem." The boys nodded and walked on, both giving each other death glares along the way. This would definitely be a problem.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuffie sat in her room, the music blaring as loudly as it could get as she wrote in a small book, her diary. She wrote on the same page she had written on before since it was the same day and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me. I know I sad I would be Yuffie Leonhart but something has gone horribly wrong. Stupid Riku and Sora just had to drink the paopu fruit drink didn't they? You know now that I think about it, it can be called a Passion Drink huh? Grrr anyways off topic, how could I have been so friggen stupid? I should've kept watch. Stupid Yuffie, stupid, stupid Yuffie. And stupid Sora and Riku. Stupid Riku tried to get fresh with me just now and almost started a fight between Riku and Sora and an embarassing conffesion of my feelings towards Squall. Good thing I was able to weasal my way out. Phew, well I hope Sora and Riku don't bother me any more today. I don't think I can take it. Okay, this will be confined to this page. I totally think Riku and Sora are hot! Sorry just had to say it, at lesat they aren't ugly and head-over-heels in love with me. Still ... if only it had been Leon who had been trying to get me to go to a room with him. I would've jumped at the chance ... I think ... I don't know I might've been too embarrassed. Anyways that's all for now. Later Diary, wish me luck!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note from Wolf Fangs**: Okay personally I think this chapter sucked. I really, really, deeply apologize for the shortness and suckyness of this chapter but I had Writer's Block. Well I'm sure the next chapter will be better since Zarya is writing it. Well anyways please R&R and vote for who you want Yuffie to end up with. Just remember, Squaffie is NOT a choice. Anyways please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

- - : Story Co-authored by **Zarya** and **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- -: Even chapters by **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- - : Odd by **Zarya** : - -

**Zarya:** Ha ha, both me and Wolf Fangs have almost no confidence in our writing. Aren't we losers? This whole thing is about five pages long. Including the author's note without is about four and a half. Be glad I got this out this quickly, even if it was short. With my great-grandmother's funeral and my –beep- brother, I think it's okay.

**Yura: **One, I guess.  
**Yuriku:** Three. o.0

Come one people, we need those votes!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my defective MP3 player. Wolfie owns… something. I'm too lazy to ask.

* * *

Chores. Aerith made them do chores. As punishment for hitting on Yuffie, Riku had to do a chore. And just_ who_ got to decide what he was going to do?

Cloud.

The blonde warrior was still mad at him and Sora. Apparently Leon was lying and it really was Cloud's drawer. Stupid Sora spilling his pancakes. Stupid, stupid, clumsy Sora. The _exact_ opposite of a ballerina. A clown. Especially with those shoes.

Well, Cloud apparently was baby-sitting Aerith's little cousins that week (Aerith had overtime at the hospital) and thought, 'Hey, Riku's not doing anything except pinning for Yuffie. Why not dump him with the brats?'

There were two, both boys, but they acted like fifty. The oldest was only five. He was an annoying JERK (inset more colorful vocabulary here) and always insisted Riku play 'Horsy' with him. Poor Riku had a sore back from the mini-devil jumping on him when he refused. The youngest, three, always agreed to whatever the other said. They both had the darkest of dark brown hair. The color was even weirder then Riku's.

Riku thought the boys learned some new words that day.

**xo-XO-xo**

"Don't you do anything _besides_ jumping on things?"

The kids were currently in Riku's room, jumping on his bed. So far the had destroyed, in the span of an hour, his entire CD collection (the half that Sora and Yuffie didn't take, err, borrow), his favorite spinney office chair (NOOOOO!) and his ULTIMATE hair-care products. Hey, how did you expect him to keep his hair so shiny?

"Yeah we do!" the little one shouted. It, err, he bounced off Riku's bed and landed with a loud thump. Riku winced. Who knew those little monsters could be so heavy? The thing… or little boy… started running around the room, chanting for the other boy to join him. It didn't take long for the older one to jump off the bed in the same manner.

"Hey, Mr. Old guy," the older one said. Riku couldn't place where he heard that voice before. "We're hungry, right V?"

"But I'm not – Oof!" the older one elbowed 'V' in the ribs. Rubbing the sore spot, 'V' said, "Yeah, yeah, I guess I am hungry. But, Jay," He turned to the other kid. "What if I don't want food?"

"You're gonna want food 'cause you're hungry! Old Dude!" Riku was close to clobbering 'Jay'. "Get us some food or we're gonna tell Aunt A you're mean to us!"

"Aunt A? Oh, You mean Auntie Aerith. You should say so Jay!"

"Shut up, Vance! I'm trying to make a deal here!" The younger boys eyes widened.

"I told you not to use my real name! I'm V now, remember?"

Riku tuned the rest of their argument out. He was too busy trying to place where he had seen their antics before. An evil smirk crossed his face when he got it. They reminded him of him and Sora when they were their age.

"Do you like ice cream?" Riku asked, an evil plan on his mind. These kids could be the key to Yuffie's heart. Wait… Yuffie did like little kids, right? Or was that Selphie? No, Selphie was the one who said kids were annoying and a waste of her time… or was that Yuffie? Whatever.

"Yeah, lets get ice cream! I love ice cream! Right, Jay?" said V.

"It better be chocolate."

"Err," Riku paused. Did they have chocolate? "Is cookie dough good with you?" Yuffie was obsessed with that kind so they always had some.

"Sure, whatever." It looks like Riku was winning over Jay.

**xo-XO-xo**

Sora sat, unmoving, in front of the pile of death. How had he gotten stuck with _Yuffie's_ job? Sure, he had said, since Yuffie wasn't allowed out of her room for a day or two (Aerith's overprotective mother instincts) she couldn't, to her joy, wash the dishes. He said he would do it for her, but… He should have thought before he offered.

A stamped of small footsteps came into the kitchen. Sora looked up from the pile of doom. Staring back at him was a pair of aquamarine eyes. Before he could open his mouth to greet his (ex)best friend, a small pair of hands tugged at his hair.

"How'd you keep it all spiky?" Sora reached behind his head and tore the little boy's hands from his hair.

"It's like that all the time." He growled. Sora really didn't like people insulting his hair. He tried everything in the book to keep it down, but nothing worked. Besides, he kind of liked it the way it was. Lots of people liked. Namely his mom and Selphie, but that was just them.

"I think its weird." One kid walked to his side. Sora looked down at the kid. Chubby. It was super chubby. Sora looked back over at Riku and frowned.

"Since when did you become a father?"

"What do you mean by that!" Riku's normally cocky smirk turned into a discontented frown.

Sora had to hide his victory smile. "Well, they're following you and teasing me. Besides, they seem a lot like they… well, I won't say it."

"You know you have an over-active imagination, right?"

**xo-XO-xo**

_Dear diary,_

_Well, nothing to do today. I've been restrained to my room. I don't know why, because its Sora and Riku who are crazy, not me. I'm not after someone who doesn't love me back! On second thought, I am. But, still! _They_ are the ones who want to be around me all the time. I'm not crazy. I think. I heard they had to do the dishes I never finished. Why? Well, there are lots of cussing and crashes and banging coming from the kitchen. Hey, maybe I can work this to my advantage. No more course, that could be fun. But how would I boss them around? Defiantly not from being confined in this room I'm not. _

_Aerith was talking to me earlier today. She said Kairi is coming over at about three and I won't be alone for a while. I can't help but I think on of the boys are going to try and make her on their side. Hmm, does she even know of the appropriately dubbed Paopu incident? Well, I guess I'll find out later. Wait, doesn't she like Sora or something…? Aw, screw it. I'm taking a nap._

_Much love, dairy.  
Yuffie_

**xo-XO-xo**

"Dr. Ansem!"

Aerith skidded down the hallway of a research facility, calling her teacher's name. She needed to know if there actually _was_ a way to reverse the affects of a paopu fruit. What better way then asking the island's leading scientist? Well, he was a little crazy, but he was the only one who had a degree in science. He also was the only one authorized to teach medical since, so Aerith was forced to be near him on almost a day-to-day basis.

She slowed down when she neared Ansem's door. She paused before opening the door. Her teacher did not like to be disturbed while running experiments.

"Ah, Aerith! So good to see you!"

Of course, when he wasn't doing anything in particular, he was overly friendly and overly annoying. Aerith truthfully couldn't decide who she liked better. Before she knew what was happening, Aerith was ushered in his fairly large office. The door slammed with an intimidating boom. Aerith gulped.

"So, you're here because of the two boys who drank the paopu juice, correct?" Ansem asked, shuffling through his pile of papers.

"Yes, but how did you kn—"

"I know everything, dear Aerith." Ansem interrupted. He took a small pile of papers and shoved them in her hands. "Now, you need to tell me when and where they drank it, their ages, names, physical appearances, whatever. And you must tell me who they are in love with. Take notes on their behavior. Let them interact with on another and the girl, if they like her, of course." Here he stifled a snicker. "You MUST tell me how ripe the fruit was, if you can get that information. In order to create a reverse serum, I must know how effective it was."

"Dr. Ansem," Aerith glanced at the papers. They were just a bunch of blanks forms. "Why do you need all this information? Weight? Height? Relationship status? _Parents?_" she shook her head. "Is this needed for the serum?"

"No," he gave her a very goofy grin. "I just need to know if they are… well, to my liking."

Emerald eyes widened. "Okay, yes, I'll go and fill this out. Thank you for your time, Dr. Ansem!" Aerith quickly opened the door and exited. There were always those rumors that he was gay, but she was never the type to pay attention to gossip. And he wouldn't joke around. He was always a serious no-horse-play kind of teacher.

As she passed the secretary, she waved a quick good-bye. Aerith had a long day ahead of her.

**xo-XO-xo**

Ansem closed the door quietly behind his star-student.

"Why do they always run?' He shook his head. "I was only going to see if they were interested in my niece."

**xo-XO-xo**

_Stupid kids. Stupid Riku. Stupid stupid stupid… me._

Sora let himself fall onto a worn couch. He covered his eyes in disgust. Just_ how _could two little kids be so evil? Thankfully Aerith just came home. After a lot of hugs, Aerith asked Sora why he was stuck with the kids when Riku was supposed to take care of them. Sora said he was just getting them out of his hair (literally) when Riku ditched him. She went to drop them off at their home.

Slowly, Sora rolled over to a sitting position. He might as well play some video games while he suffers.

**xo-XO-xo**

Yuffie yawned. _What a peaceful nap_ she thought. She rolled over to get comfortable, and –

She fell of the bed.

"OW!" Yuffie quickly sat up, and successfully hit her head on her bedside table. She just had to leave the drawer open when she put her diary away, didn't she? She just gave up and stayed down. What was the point of getting up again of she just was going to hurt herself?

"Yuffie!" The door to her room banged open. The ninja groaned. Why was she avoiding the boys again?

"Yuffie," A pair of bright sapphire eyes peered down at her. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I heard something fall. Are you okay?"

"Why am I supposed to stay away from you an' Riku again?" Yuffie asked, letting Sora help her up. "Wasn't it something I did?"

"Err," the brunet paused. "Um, what do you mean, ignore us? You're, uh…"

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Yuffie shakily stood, letting her 'savior' grab her elbow and help her up. "You guys are supposed to stay away from me. Now, out!" the stubborn ninja pointed a gloved finger to the door.

"But—"

"I said out!"

When the boy left her room, it was all Yuffie could do to not giggle. She liked that power. She liked it a lot. And evil grin crossed her face. This could work to her advantage.

* * *

All right, how was the third chapter? And "brunet" is the masculine form of "brunette." I should know. I did the research. I'm SO sorry for the shortness/suckyness of this chapter. Like I said in the first A/N, I had a funeral for today and yesterday. Well, yesterday was the viewing, but… Who gives? I told Wolf that this would be out late next week, but I guess I lied. Ha, don'tcha love it when things go your way?

Hmm, I wonder if we, me and Wolf Fangs, should answer reviews. Sure, it'd take up time and lie about the word count, and Wolfie may want to answer the reviews on her chapter, but… I'll just shut up now. Much love! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

- : Story Co-authored by **Zarya** and **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- -: Even chapters by **Wolf Fangs** : - -  
- - : Odd by **Zarya** : - -

**Wolf Fangs: **Geez, I could've totally guessed that we would be getting more Yuriku votes than Yora. –Sigh- Well not everyone has voted so please vote people. WE NEED THEM! Anyways the last chapter totally rawked so now that we have that it is my turn again. Oh joy... I have absolutely no inspiration for this chapter but I just have to sit down and write. It may take a while since I started Summer School today. Well anyways I hope this chapter turns out okay, and I'm going to try and write it longer than our other chapters. I need to give ya guys a treat.

Yora: 1

Yuriku: 5

And many people go undecided. Most likely this will end up Yuriku though. Still we need those votes!

Disclaimer: Neither Zarya or I own these characters but Zarya owns, 'V' and Jay.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora exited the upset ninja's room and was met with a pair of aqua eyes and an arrogant smirk. Sora frowned at him, more like pouted and kept on walking. "What do you want Riku?" He asked with much disdain in his voice. Something he didn't know he had, disdain that is. Lately, well more like for the day, his friend had been getting on his last nerves, and it was all over the tempting raven-haired ninja.

Riku chuckled as he watched Sora walk off. He followed the brunette and flung his head back as he laughed. "Yuffie threw you out huh?" He asked as he glanced over at Sora. The spiky-haired boy shrugged and Riku chuckled again. "Don't be too mad about it. You never had a chance with her anyway." He patted his friends back and Sora glared at him.

"Shut up." He said coldly as he headed towards his room Aerith had allowed him to stay in until the whole paopu fruit ordeal could be solved. Obviously it was far away from Yuffie's room; Aerith was way too overprotected of Yuffie. What was he going to do to her? Seduce her or something? Come on, this was Sora we were talking about, not Riku. Well at least Riku's room was far away from Yuffie's too.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The door creaked and Yuffie looked up. She was, just a second ago, thinking of a devious plan to keep the boys away from her. The only thing she had thought of was, 'Threaten Them' She would use that plan because when she looked up, it just happened to be one of the boys. Riku. She sighed. _Oh no, attack of the perverted, arrogant, white-haired guy. _She sighed as she looked his way and waved. "Hey there Riku." She said and the boy smirked and closed the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Yuffie. You okay? Want me to bring you anything? Or maybe ... you want to talk?" His lips curved into a smirk as he sat upon her bed, dangerously close to Yuffie. She scooted over a bit and watched him warily. She'd have to be careful of him. Sora was easier to deal with.

"Ummm ... Riku, ya know you aren't supposed to be here right?" She asked as she pushed some midnight bangs from her eyes, her violet eyes watched him and he laughed.

"Says who?" He asked innocently—_pfft, Riku? Innocent? Yah right_—as he scooted in closer to her.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Says Aerith." She answered as she put her hand by her pouch incase she had to threaten Riku and his hormones with her shruikens.

"Well Aerith's not here right now" Riku said as he let his arm slide around her waist. She narrowed her eyes at him and opened her pouch ready to retrieve a shruiken.

"Well what about Cloud and Leon?" She asked as she fingered the tip of one of her shruikens. He shrugged and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her towards him. She pulled out a shruiken and held it in front of his face. "Touch me again and I will shove this shruiken so far up your—"She was interrupted by the door bell ringing. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, that must be Kairi."

"Kairi's coming?" Riku asked as he slid his arm from around her waist and began to walk over to the door. Yuffie passed him and flung it open, almost hitting Riku in the face with the door in the process. She ran through the hall until she reached "Sora's" room.

"Kairi's here! Kairi's here!" She announced as she pounded on his door. When he walked out she ran towards the front door and opened it. "Hey Kai!" She nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around the shorter red-haired girl. She smiled and embraced Yuffie back. A few seconds later they let go of each other and Kairi looked to Riku and Sora.

"Hey you guys." Kairi said with a smile as she hugged each of them. While the auburn haired girl hugged each boy they gave each other a look, looked over at Yuffie, and frowned.

Sora pushed Kairi off and stared at her, looked deep into her eyes. The eyes he had caught himself starring at every moment. He had loved her but now ... his heart belonged to another. And it was all because of that paopu fruit! he sighed and looked down. "Kairi ... we have to talk." He said and she frowned. Riku looked wide-eyed, was Sora really going to tell Kairi now? He wondered how she would take it, he knew Kairi liked Sora. It was plain obvious. And even though he liked Yuffie, he still didn't' want Kairi, his best friend to get hurt. He sighed and watched her as she nodded.

"Sure." Kairi said as she nodded. Sora led her off towards his room and a bubble rose up in her chest. Why was he taking her to his room? But then again, he had said he wanted to talk. Maybe he wanted to tell her something about ... maybe how he loved her or something. A girl could hope right? A grin was plastered on her face as Sora led her to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind her when she walked in. He pointed to the bed and she walked over and sat, followed by Sora who sat next to her.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Kairi ..." He began and Kairi leaned in a bit.

"Yes Sora?" She asked as she leaned closer. Sora scooted away a little. Kairi noticed and frowned. "What is it?" She asked, a little more seriously this time. He looked at her; a frown appeared on his face as he watched her. It was going to be hard for him to say this; everyone said she had a crush on him. Now he would find out for sure.

"Kairi ... I have to tell you something." She nodded. She already knew that. "It's about ... Yuffie and Riku and me." He started and a confused look etched all over Kairi's face. Now she was definitely confused. What would the problem be if Yuffie, Riku, and Sora were involved? Well ... then again ... But what would it have to do with her?

"What is it?" Kairi asked as she leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

"Well ... what happened was ... earlier today Yuffie left out this paopu fruit drink thingy ..." He said but didn't say anymore. She kept watching him and waited for him to continue. He finally did. "Well ... Riku and I got a hold of it and drank it and now ... we're kind of ... in love with Yuffie." That bubble in Kairi's chest changed into a flip flop in her stomach and a lump in her throat. Sora and Riku both loved Yuffie? She thought they both loved her. She frowned as she stared at him, completely unable to take in the full meaning. Sora did not love her like she had hoped, he loved Yuffie instead. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she turned her head so Sora wouldn't see.

"Kairi?" Sora asked as he looked at her. He saw the tears and frowned. He didn't mean to hurt her, it was what he had to say since he sort of thought she liked him. He had to say something to make her feel better. "Look Kairi, the only reason I love Yuffie is because of that paopu fruit tree thing." He said and Kairi looked up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

That was true. That made her feel kind of better but not really. Sora still loved Yuffie instead of her. "I know but ... I liked you Sora." She said, feeling like an idiot for liking him. "I really liked you and hearing this ... "She trailed off and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him as she let the tears fall. Hearing this had just broken her, completely and utterly broken her. She felt him pat her back and she relaxed into him.

"I ... know you did."

"Do." She corrected. "I do like you." She looked up at him. "Did you like me too? Do you like me too?"

He stared at her, cobalt eyes wide as he watched her. What did she expect him to say? He had said he liked Yuffie. Was she trying to trick him? "I don't know if I do like you but I did." He said. But that was the only thing he could say since Kairi attacked him. She had pressed her lips fiercely to his and was kissing him passionately. His eyes were wide as he felt her kiss him, what was he supposed to do. He had like Kairi, he might've still liked her but he knew he was in love with Yuffie. He thought of pushing her away but was worried she was slap him or be angry at him. He didn't know what to do.

A small gasp was heard and the pair immediately broke apart. They both looked over to see Aerith. Yes, Aerith had saved him, he was so glad she was here, he didn't want to break Kairi's heart by pushing her away and he didn't want to kiss her and lead her on. Thankfully Aerith was here now. He smiled at her and she smiled as well. "Good. Did the paopu drink wear off already?" She asked and Sora frowned.

"Not exactly." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Aerith looked a bit confused. "Oh ..." Was the only thing she said. "Ummm ... Sora in a while meet Riku and me in the kitchen, in around ... 20 minutes." She said before she walked off, murmuring things that they couldn't hear.

Sora looked at Kairi and grinned a little before walking off.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Geez, Kairi is supposed to be here talking with me and keeping me company, too bad smelly old Sora had to take her away from me." Yuffie murmured to herself as she lay on her bed. She laughed as she used the word, 'Smelly.' Sora was not at all smelly. In fact he smelled pretty good if she did say so herself. She cursed herself for thinking such thoughts and sighed loudly.

"Yuffie?" A gruff voice said her name and she immediately looked over, a smile on her face as she realized who it was. Squall in all his sexy-leathery-goodness. She smiled at him and sat up on her bed. Squall walked in a closed the door, leaving it partially open. He walked over to her and crossed his arms.

"So what's It like having 3 guys after you?" Leon asked and Yuffie looked confused.

"Uh 3 ...? Only Riku and Sora like me." She said and Leon's eyes widened a tad.

"Oh umm ... that's what I meant. 3." He said trying to remain his 'I'm a bad-ass, hear me roar' composure.

She grinned at him. "Riiiiiight." She said but was 'squeeing' mentally. _Did Squall just say three? Does that mean he likes me? Ooooh does he like me? I hope so!_

He nodded and looked at her. "So what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked as she tugged at a strand of her hair boredly.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up with all these boys fawning over you." He said as he crossed his arms and watched her, brunette bangs falling over his blue eyes.

"Awww didn't know you cared." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes. He walked off, waving to her slightly as he left the room. She giggled like a school girl, and after doing so she gagged. Never again would she giggle like a school girl. She grinned and reached for her diary and a pencil and began to write on a new page,

xoxoxoxoxoxo

(Riku's POV)

Whoa ... she was giggling like a school girl. Yuffie never does that. That can't be a good sign for me and Sora. I sighed as I watched Yuffie writing inside a small book happily after Squall left. It was disgusting how she had giggled. Just disgusting. I watched with my aqua eyes as she wrote happily in her notebook. Squeeing and giggling randomly. I clenched my fists. Did she like Squall or something? I growled. Well she wouldn't anymore; I would just have to show her how much I really cared. First thing I was going to do was read her diary and find out if it was really true she liked Squall. I'd do that later. Aerith wanted me to go meet her and Sora so I should go. I get up and walk down the hall towards the kitchen. Squall would pay.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

(Normal POV but now in Yuffie's diary)

_Dear Diary, _

_I'd like to start off by saying—err writing this—Squee, Squee, Squee, Squee, Squee! I have a good feeling that Squall may actually like me. See he walked in and was like, "How is it having 3 guys after you" But only Sora and Riku drank the Paopu juice and Riku plus Sora equals 2 guys—both hot—and not 3 so I'm assuming Squall is the third guy. Did that sound as confusion to you as it did me?_

_Anyways I am not sure if it's Squall though. It could be Cloud but I really hope not. He's married to Aerith and how weird would that be if Cloud was married to Aerith but was secretly going gaga over me? That would totally suck for Aerith. Not to say Cloud isn't hot but I wouldn't want him after me if he's already with Aerith. But he could be one of those cheating guys. Ewww shiver that would be so wrong because Cloud doesn't seem like a cheater guy he looks like a ... non-cheater guy. (Insert Cheesy Grin) _

_Wanna know what else is Ewww? Earlier ... err when Squall left my room. I- ... I ... I giggled like a school girl! ACK! The horror. How friggen terrifying is that? I'll answer that, very! Ewww, only girls giggle like schoolgirls—wait ... not to say I'm not a girl but you know I'm not a giggle like a school girl girl. Ya know I should just shut up right now._

_Well I am still incredibly happy that a certain gun-blade wielder, leather-wearing, sexy god of a man ... err I have to stop! Goodbye dear, dear, Diary. We may not meet again. (Fake Sob) Okay peace out diary. Later!_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Riku and Sora. I have found a doctor who may be able to help you with this problem. You just have to fill out these application forms." Aerith instructed as she handed Sora and Riku two large stacks of papers each. Both boys groaned and flipped through the forms.

"Forms? When you say forms people imagine 4 pieces of paper. Not a whole book." Riku said as he grabbed a pencil from Aerith's hand. Sora chewed the eraser of the pencil he held in his hand as he read some of the questions.

"Ummm ... hair color? Hair style?" Sora read as he looked at the paper then up at Aerith. His face held disbelief. "Why are these questions here?" He asked and Aerith coughed a little.

"Ummm ... we suspect that the man, Ansem, is a little ..." She didn't need to continue. Immediately both boys nodded.

"Oh." They both said, drawing oh the 'o' in pure understanding. They continued to fill out the forms. Shivers running along their spines as they read some of the, "Personal" questions. They just hoped the guy wouldn't do anything, like go to their house since they had to put their address. Riku decided to put in a fake address just in case.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuffie heard a knock on her door and looked over. The door was slightly open allowing her to see her visitor. It was Kairi. A huge grin lit up Yuffie's face but Kairi didn't look too happy. She wondered if Sora had told her abut the paopu incident. "Hey Kairi."

"So ... Riku and Sora both like you?" Kairi asked as she slowly walked in. Her violet-blue eyes were less cheerful than normal and she looked ... heartbroken.

_And maybe Leon too._ Yuffie frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Yah but it's only because they drank that paopu juice." she told Kairi hoping it would make her feel a little better.

Kairi sighed. Guess it didn't. "Yah Sora said that too." She said and then looked up at Yuffie. "Do you like one of them?" She asked and Yuffie shook her head. Did she? No she liked Squall. Not Sora, not Riku, just Squall.

"No ... I like someone else." Yuffie said with a huge grin as she patted the seat next to her. Kairi walked over and sat.

"Who?" Kairi asked and Yuffie looked at the floor. Should she tell her? Yah, Kairi was cool. She wouldn't tell anyone.

"Squall?" Yuffie said then sighed happily. Yuffie looked back over at Kairi and smiled. "So don't worry about me taking Sora away. I know you got the hots for him so I won't do anything okay?" she asked and Kairi frowned.

"Thanks but ... he doesn't like me. He likes you." Kairi said and Yuffie shook her head.

"Not for long. Aerith is going to get rid of the effects soon I promise. Then you and Sora can be bunnies for as long as you want." Yuffie smiled and Kairi blushed. The raven-haired girl laughed at her younger friend. "Come on, let's go see if Aerith found out anything."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yah I just got to go to the bathroom." Riku said as he walked away from Sora, and the sheets made from Mr. Gay Guy. Aerith had left to go talk to Cloud and Squall about the situation. He sneaked off towards Yuffie's room. He had to read what she had written in that notebook thingy of hers. He continued to walk; making sure his steps weren't loud so he wouldn't attract any attention. He made it to her room and walked in. He walked towards the drawer he saw her put the book away in and opened it. He retrieved the book and scanned the pages.

Finally after finding the page and reading it his eyes grew wide. So she was giggling like a school girl and squeeing all over that stupid Leon? His eyes narrowed as he angrily closed the book and stuffed it into the drawer. Oh there would be hell to pay. He rushed out of the room and towards Sora. He told them what happened.

"What?" Sora practically yelled and Riku nodded. "How cans he like Leon? Leon doesn't even like her and he's constantly yelling at her, and he's mean to her and he doesn't like her like we do and—"

"Can you shut up Sora I'm trying to think of a prank we can pull on Leon." Riku said and his eyes glinted evilly. Sora looked up at Riku and the same evil glint showed up in his eyes.

"A prank?" Sora asked and Riku nodded.

"Good idea. Let's get planning." The brunette said as he and Riku huddled as they began to discuss the, "innocent" prank.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wolf Fangs Author Note: Yayness. Well this is probably the longest chapter huh? Yep it is. It went 1,300, 1,100, 2,300, then to 3,400! Yayness! Okay well I hope ya like this chapter. Next chapter belongs all to Zarya so hope she updates it soon. Well hope ya liked this. Please R&R.


End file.
